


Bad Blood

by MrProphet



Series: Mythic Moments [5]
Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Bad Blood

“The greatest of us all, she was. The greatest of us all she will remain. To see her like this makes me choke on shame, her head fallen on her paws amid the blood-red mess of beer and sand. Is this the all conquering one? Is this the Great Destroyer, who would drown the world in mortal blood?

“She lolls to her side, sick with drink. It was a cruel trick to play on one so magnificent.”


End file.
